Adik Kecil
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Chanyeol ingin punya adik, jadi dia datang ke masa beberapa tahun lalu untuk bertemu dirinya yang masih kecil.


**Judul : Adik Kecil**

 **Pemain : Chanyeol, Yeri, Eomma**

 **Disc : Ide cerita terinspirasi dari Doraemon, dimana Nobita bertemu dirinya yang masih kecil di masa lalu, diceritakan kembali dengan alur serta gaya bahasa dan cerita saya.**

.

.

Hope u like it :D

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sudah jam 10 dan Chanyeol sudah selesai beres-beres. Tempat tidur sudah rapi, bantal dan selimut juga sudah disusun rapi, dia juga sudah mandi dan berpakaian santai. Hari ini tidak ada rencana mau melakukan apa, yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya tiduran di karpet kamarnya dan menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah langit biru dan awan putih yang bergumpal.

"Ah...bosannya," keluhnya, sambil sesekali berguling-guling ke kanan kiri.

"Kalau bosan pergi main saja ke luar," jawab sesosok lagi makhluk yang berada di kamar Chanyeol, "aish, kakiku kenapa susah sekali keluar," sungutnya sambil menarik-narik kaki kanannya yang tersangkut di dalam laci meja belajar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan topi hitam lebar yang mengerucut di bagian ujungnya, kulitnya semakin putih terkena sinar matahari, "aku tidak tau mau kemana, tidak ada yang menyenangkan," jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hari ini dia sedang bersama adiknya, dia berjanji kalau adiknya dapat nilai Matematika di atas 8 dia akan membawa adiknya bermain seharian ini."

"Keluar bersama Appa?

"Appa tadi sudah pergi, ada urusan dengan temannya, aku malas ikut pasti membosankan."

"Eomma?"

"Kau tau kan, Eomma sedang demam dan sekarang sedang istirahat di kamar."

"Oh, kau ditelantarkan."

"..."

"Yeol bantu aku, kakiku..."

"Tsk, menyusahkan saja."

Chanyeol pun bangkit dengan malas dan menghampiri manusia-entah manusia atau tidak, kulitnya terlalu putih untuk ukuran manusia- yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan mejanya dan menarik-narik kakinya yang tersangkut.

"Dasar bodoh, ini karena sepatumu, Yeri-ya."

"Oh, sepertinya iya. Hya! Tarik pelan-pelan aku baru saja membelinya."

"Sepatu bodohmu menyusahkan," Chanyeol pun akhirnya melepaskan sepatu bot hitam dengan banyak aksesoris itu dari kaki Yeri agar kakinya bisa keluar.

"Enak saja, ini sepatu _limited edition_ yang hanya bisa kau dapat dengan _VIP member card_ tahu, buatan perancang terkenal dan hanya bisa kau dapat di abad 22, kau harus tunggu seratus tahun lagi untuk bisa bertemu sepatu ini."

Chanyeol memasang tatapan mengantuk tak tertarik, "Aku bukan penyihir sepertimu yang bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun, bodoh. Dan lagi aku juga tak berminat sama sekali untuk sepatu bodohmu."

"Ya! Aku bukan penyihir, aku pakai teknologi! Dan berhenti mengatakan bodoh, Bodoh!"

"Em hm bodoh."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Yeol!"

"Aku bosan."

Yeri menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang telungkup di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku temani."

"Kau hanya mengganggu."

"Argh, mati saja kau Yeol!"

Yeri pun keluar dari kamar itu, menuruni tangga lalu kemudian berbelok ke dapur, membuka kulkas. Menemukan pudding kecil dengan saus coklat diletakkan di sebuah piring putih kecil.

"Oh, astaga, Sayangku," menatap berbinar pada makanan itu sambil mengeluarkannya dan duduk di kursi, mengambil sesendok kecil dan memasukkannya ke mulut, "umm...ini sangat lezat. Buatan Eomma memang yang terbaik," pekiknya semangat.

Saat sedang makan, Chanyeol datang menghampiri dan duduk di depannya sambil berbicara di telepon. Sepertinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya, tidak apa...em, selamat bersenang-senang...tidak apa-apa...hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, dia sedang menunggui adiknya naik _roller coaster_. Ah...punya adik itu menyenangkan."

"Kau mau punya adik?"

"Tentu saja, pasti menyenangkan, kau tak harus sendirian dan seperti orang bodoh tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Kalau ada saudara kan enak selalu ada yang menemani," Chanyeol cemberut.

"Oh, kalian di sini rupanya," Eomma datang menghampiri.

"Ne Eomma...oh, Eomma pucat sekali," kata Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah, tidak apa-apa sudah agak mendingan, Eomma mau ambil air hangat," bibir Eomma pucat tapi pipinya kemerahan karena panas dari demamnya.

"Eomma... pokoknya Eomma tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa hari ini, Eomma harus istirahat seharian penuh," Yeri menimpali.

"Haha, iya Sayang. Eomma memang tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk hari ini. Tadi pagi Appa sudah membereskan seluruh rumah dan juga sudah memasak banyak, kalian panaskan saja ya kalau mau makan."

"Siap, Eomma!" kata Yeri semangat.

"Eoh? Appa membereskan rumah sendirian?"

"Ya, kau tidur seolah kau tidak akan bangun, Appa tidak tega membangunkan. Lalu Yeri juga tidak ada di rumah tadi pagi, jadi Appa yang mengerjakan semua."

"Oh, kasihan Appa. Kalau tadi aku sudah bangun aku pasti membantunya."

"Hahaha, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Sesekali Appa juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," kata Eomma sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Yeri tampak berpikir, "Yeol, mau coba sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Yang menyenangkan, untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu."

"Apa kau mau menjadikanku kelinci percobaan lagi untuk barang-barang bodohmu dari abad 22 itu?"

"Aish! Tidak Bodoh! Cuma mesin waktu, kita sudah beberapa kali menggunakannya!"

"Buat apa?"

Yeri lalu dengan semangat menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu dengan semangat. Raut wajah Chanyeol perlahan berubah cerah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari laci meja belajarnya, disusul Yeri kemudian. Mereka berada di kamar Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tidak terlalu banyak berubah," Yeri memandang sekeliling.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tidak ada orang?"

"Ayo kita turun," Yeri bergegas keluar kamar diikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka berkeliling rumah, sampai akhirnya mendengar sesuatu di ruang keluarga.

"Oh ya ampun, Yeol!" Yeri memekik gemas.

"Apa?"

"Itu!"

Chanyeol melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yeri. Oh, itu dia, Chanyeol, beberapa tahun lalu. Masih batita, dengan tubuh gempal, pipi seperti bakpao dan telinga peri yang lebar sedang memainkan mobil-mobilan.

"Hai adik kecil," sapa Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum, wau...dia tak menyangka akan bisa melihat dirinya di masa kecil, dia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana jika dia punya adik kecil yang lucu.

"Hng? Kakak siapa?"

"Kami adalah kakakmu, adik lucu~" Yeri tampak sangat gemas seolah akan menggigit Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, ayo main dengan Kakak."

"Hng? Tidak mau."

"Ayolah...kakak punya mainan bagus, nanti kakak akan meminjamkannya. " Chanyeol berusaha selembut mungkin, memasang wajah senyum dan akan menggendong Chanyeol kecil.

Chanyeol memberontak, "haa tidak tidak tidak mau! Eomma ada kakak jahat hweee..."

"Husst...adik kecil, kami bukan kakak jahat," lalu mengeluarkan dua lolipop warna warni dari sakunya, "lihat ini...kakak punya permen, kalau Chanyeol menurut mau main bersama kakak, kakak akan memberi permen ini," kata Yeri sambil tersenyum, caranya pasti berhasil.

"Uwaa..permen!"

Yeri menggoyang-goyangkan permennya menunggu jawaban, "mau main dengan kakak...?"

"Ya ya! Aku mau dengan kakak!" Chanyeol memekik sambil menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol besar.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu anak manis."

"Ya sangat menggemaskan, sampai aku tak menyangka kalau orang disampingku ini adalah dirimu di masa depan, dia sangat menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan, dia menggendong Chanyeol kecil dan mereka kembali ke kamar, masuk ke dalam laci.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan koleksi lego, robot, komik dan beberapa permen yang dia simpan, semuanya diletakkan di depan adik kecil.

"Uwaa...mainan kakak banyak sekali," dia menatap mainan-mainan Chanyeol penuh minat.

"Tentu, dan Chanyeollie sekarang juga bisa memilikinya," kata Chanyeol mencubit pipi gempal sang adik.

"Chanyeollie...mau kue?"

"Mau!"

"Ayo kita ke bawah," Yeri menggandeng Chanyeol, disusul Chanyeol besar, dia juga mau kue.

Mereke bertiga duduk di kursi makan menikmati donat yang ada di dalam kotak yang tadi di atas kulkas.

"Oh?! Dia...siapa ini?"

"Eh, Eomma, ini...ini...emm..." Chanyeol bingung.

Eomma memandang wajah anak itu heran, sepertinya Eomma ingat wajah ini. Tapi siapa?

"Aish ini anak Eomma, masa Eomma lupa," kata Yeri.

"He? Anak Eomma?" wanita itu linglung.

"Sudah dulu ya, Eomma, kami mau main ke luar," mereka segera ke luar, meninggalkan Eomma yang bingung sendirian.

"Oh, anakku ya. Anakku...oh iya, anakku ternyata. Ah! Aku punya 2 anak?! Oh..oh astaga, demamku sepertinya makin parah, aku berhalusinasi, aku harus segera tidur."

.

.

.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol dipegang oleh Chanyeol besar, dan tangan kirinya dipegang Yeri. Sungguh menyenangkan berjalan bertiga seperti ini. Anak kecil itu selalu mengoceh dan bertanya soal apa saja yang dia lihat di jalanan, dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol dan Yeri menjelaskan pada adik kecil.

Sudah setengah hari, mereka masih belum pulang. Sekarang mereka ada di taman, naik ayunan. Chanyeol kecil duduk di pangkuan kakak laki-lakinya dan Yeri di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menngerakkan ayunan dengan sangat kencang, menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk menyentakkan ayunan semakin tinggi dan mereka berteriak kencang.

Setelahnya, mereka membeli permen kapas dan makan bersama di pinggir kolam kecil di tengah taman. Ah, sungguh menyenangkan. Kalau punya adik sendiri, Chanyeol bisa melakukan ini setiap hari, menngenalkan berbagai macam hal pada adik kecilnya, dan tentunya menjadi kakak yang baik, yang melindungi dan sedikit bersikap sok tahu lalu dianggap hebat oleh sang adik. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini dengan Yeri, tentu saja, kalau hanya berdua mereka cuma saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Sudah sore, sekitar jam 5, mereka harus pulang. Dan di perjalanan pulang, mereka melewati toko eskrim.

"Kakak...Yeollie mau es krim," katanya sambil menunjuk _container_ es krim.

"Ya ya Yeol! Aku juga aku juga!"

"Oh oke baiklah, sepertinya uangku masih cukup, ayo masuk."

Yeri dengan semangat menggeser penutup eskrim, uap dingin langsung menerpanya, "ah sejuknya. Oh oh coklat, vanila, stawberry dan blueberry...lalu-"

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau mebeli semuanya dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol mengambil setumpuk es krim di genggaman Yeri, "satu saja.."

"Huu...pelit!"

"Chanyeollie, mau yang ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan yang rasa susu.

"Iya iya!" Chanyeol dengan semangat menerima es krimnya, wajahnya sungguh lucu, membuat Chanyeol menghadiahkan satu ciuman kecil di pipinya.

Chanyeol membukakan bungkus es krim untuk sang adik, lalu adik kecil memakannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Em~ es krim memang sangat enak.

Chanyeol tetap memakan es krimnya sambil berdiri tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol dan Yeri yang sampai sekarang masih berdebat di depan _container_ eskrim. Sebenarnya kakak-kakak ini kenapa? Mereka selalu berkelahi sepanjang hari.

Sampai akhirnya ada pria bermasker yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kecil, memberikan sebungkus es krim lagi, membawanya keluar toko.

.

.

.

"Mana Chanyeollie?"

"...tadi disini!"

"Oh ya ampun mana dia?!"

"Chanyeollie!"

Mereka mencari di toko, tapi tak ada. Dan orang-orang di toko juga bilang tak ada yang melihat. Oh, mereka sangat cemas.

"Serius Yeri? Kemana dia? Dia di dekat kita tadi!" Wajah Chanyeol tampak amat gusar, berjalan cepat memperhatikan sekitar menconba menemukan sang adik.

Yeri sendiri sudah menangis, "tidak tahu Yeol. Hiks...Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie...!"

"Chanyeollie...!"

Mereka mencari dan terus mencari, hampir satu jam mereka mengelilingi seluruh tempat, tapi tak menemukan Chanyeol.

Sampai akhirnya, dari lorong sempit di ujung gang, Chanyeol mendengar suara tangisan sayup-sayup. Dia segera berlari seperti kesetanan disusul Yeri. Suara tangis itu makin jelas, makin keras.

"Astaga!"

Chanyeol melihat adik kecilnya terduduk sendirian di jalan lorong yang kotor dan bau, menangis keras.

"Yaampun, sini Sayang," Chanyeol membawa adik kecil ke dalam gendongannya, memeluknya erat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Suara tangis Chanyeol menyayat hati, membuat mata sang kakak ikut berair.

"Sstt, sudah sudah tidak apa, ada kakak di sini, jangan menangis lagi ya."

Mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol memeluk erat leher kakaknya sambil terus menangis membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kakak, membuat bahu kakak basah.

Sialan! Siapa orang yang jahat yang tega melakukan ini, membawa adik kecil pergi lalu meninggalkannya sendirian? Sialan. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada adik kecil? Bisa Chanyeol bayangkan bagaimana adiknya sangat ketakutan ditinggal sendirian di lorong itu.

Yeri cuma diam, menangis tanpa suara. Begitu lega karena mereka menemukan Chanyeol, tidak terluka. Bayangan buruk selalu menghantuinya dari tadi, bagaimana kalau seseorang berniat buruk? Melukai Chanyeol? Oh...Yeri tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Begitu membuka pintu, Chanyeol kecil memberontak ingin turun.

"Eomma...Eomma! Hiks hwee Eomma...!"

Dia berlari, memasuki kamar Eomma, menaiki tempat tidur dan membuat Eomma yang sedang demam terbangun.

"Oh..oh.." Eomma linglung.

"Hiks Eomma...hiks Eomma..." Chanyeol memeluk sang Eomma, melihatnya dengan tatapan berair seolah meminta perlindungan.

Eomma terpana melihatnya, melihat wajah sedih itu, air matanya, oh yaampun...anaknya, "Sayangku, anakku..." Eomma memeluk makhluk kecil itu erat, "anakku, sayang...kenapa menangis hm? Ada apa? Siapa yang berbuat jahat pada Chanyeollie...? Oh maafkan Eomma sayang, maafkan Eomma sempat melupakanmu..." Eomma juga ikut menangis, wajahnya jadi semakin memerah.

Chanyeol dan Yeri melihat itu semua dari pintu kamar. Pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan, mereka ikut menangis. Chanyeol berpikir, pasti sewaktu kecil Eomma sangat memanjakannya, jelas saja, anak satu-satunya. Pipi Chanyeol sudah basah, tapi dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan di atas tempat tidur Eomma. Dan Yeri? Tak usah ditanya lagi, dia menagis terisak-isak.

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari laci, memasuki kamar Chanyeo beberapa tahun lalu.

"Nah, Chanyeoliie, kita sudah sampai di rumah. Sekarang temui Eomma ya, dia pasti khawatir karena Chanyeollie pergi main seharian ini," kata Yeri sambil mengusak rambut adik kecil.

"Iya Kakak..." Chanyeol sudah tidak menangis, dengan sepotong sisa donat di meja makan, dia sudah tertawa lagi.

"Dan sekarang, kakak harus pulang, kapan-kapan kita akan bermain lagi, ya Sayang..." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Eh? Kakak mau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Chanyeollie..." Chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka, mengangkup pipi adik kecil, "kakak akan datang lagi lain waktu, sekarang sudah hampir malam dan waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing kan? Apa yang akan dilakukan Eomma kalau tahu anaknya main sampai malam?"

"Eomma akan marah-marah."

"Benar, Chanyeollie mau kakak dimarahi?"

Dibalas Chanyeol dengan gelengan pelan, bibirnya cemberut, "tapi janji ya, kakak akan datang lagi dan kita main bersama lagi!" ujarnya dan menyodorkan jari kelingking ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke milik Chanyeol kecil, "iya janji."

"Kakak juga," sekarang gantian menyodorkan jarinya ke Yeri.

"Iya pasti sayang aku akan datang lagi," menautkan jarinya sambil mencium gemas pipi Chanyeol, "kau sungguh menggemaskan adik kecil."

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Yeri sampai di kamar. Mereka menhela nafas lelah, saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum. Hahaha mereka tidak pernah setenang ini, biasanya selalu bertengkar.

"Ayo turun, aku lapar sekali," ajak Chanyeol.

"Ya aku juga," katanya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sesampainya di meja makan, mereka duduk mengambil tempat masing-masing, ternyata Appa sudah pulang dan sedang makan.

Eomma sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka di meja dapur, lalu menghampiri meja makan. Ada 4 mangkok sup samgyetang seperti punya Appa. Ada 4, satu untuk Eomma, untuk Chanyeol, untuk Yeri dan-

"Eomma, kenapa lebih satu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Apanya?"

"Ini supnya, kita kan cuma bertiga,"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya adikmu tidak perlu makan?"

"Adik?" Appa bertanya heran.

"Ya tentu saja, Appa lupa ya? Ah ya benar, entah kenapa tadi Eomma juga sempat lupa."

Chanyeol dan Yeri cuma menunduk diam, menahan tawa. O ow.

"Adik yang mana Eomma? Chanyeol tidak punya adik?"

"Eh? Punya, Appa, adik Chanyeollie..."

"Ya ampun Eomma, apa demam Eomma sudah mencapai stadium akhir?" kata Appa sambil bercanda.

Eomma heran, dia jadi linglung lagi, "tapi Appa..."

"Eomma, Chanyeol tidak punya adik, dia anak kita satu-satunya, Eomma ada-ada saja."

Eomma memegang kepalanya, terasa pusing lagi, "ah...iya benar, cuma Chanyeol, cuma satu ya...lalu, lalu yang tadi..."

"Ya Eomma!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan beranjak, Yeri juga. Sementara Appa sudah menangkap badan Eomma. Eomma pingsan.

Ah, ini karena adik kecil.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai haiii xD

Otte hm hm hm?

Tadi abis nonton Doraemon soalnya wkwkwkkw :v pasti tau kan cerita ini? Trus aku kepikiran mau buat cerita berdarakan episode yang itu xD karena aku dapat bgt feel nya jadi Nobita di situ. Kalian tau, aku sukaaaa bgt sama anak kecil. Sampai aku minta ke mama buat bikin dede lagi xD tapi mama Cuma ngegetok kepalaku dan katanya kalau mau anak kecil aku harus bikin sendiri karena udah cukup umur xD masa nyuruh mama yg udah tua wkwkwkkw :v

Disini, anggap aja Chanyeol kecil itu adalah dirinya yang masi kecil/? Udah liat foto chanyeol kan xD kalo blm tau, anggap aja disini dia Minguk xD aaa Minguk lucu :v

Trus ,untuk kasus di atas, aku pernah ngalamin sendiri, adik temanku tepatnya. Sekarang ini ada banyak penjahat atau hanya orang iseng yang sumpah gaada kerjaan bgt. Ada yang emang mau nyulik, tapi ada yang cuma main2, mau bikin resah warga/? Ngegangdeng anak orang trus yaudh ditinggal sendirian gitu aja. Adik temanku, kelas 1, dia dijemput seorang pria katanya dari sekolahnya, berdua sama temennya, trus mereka diajak ke kolam renang tau ga T-T abis itu mereka berdua ditinggal gitu aja di kolam renangnya, sampe mereka kebingungan nangis gatau mau ngapain. Akhirnya mereka ketemu jam 7 malamnya. Ngedengar ceritanya aja seram bgt. Duh aku kasian, takut bgt kalo mereka diapa2in gmna coba. Kalian kalo punya adik, jagain adiknya ya, nasihatin buat selalu bersikap hati2 dan jangan mau nerima barang pemberian orang atau diajak pergi orang yg ga dikenal! Pokoknya jangan!

Ok, see ya :D

Lovya ;*


End file.
